


Mood Ring

by ClairDeLune316, orphan_account



Category: Blink-182
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:03:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClairDeLune316/pseuds/ClairDeLune316, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Mark gives Tom a mood ring?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mood Ring

”Hey, Tom, look at this, bought a while ago.” Said Mark and showed Tom a strange colored ring.

"What the fuck is that?" Responded Tom with crooked smile.

"It’s a mood ring, it’s changing colors based on your emotions. Rad, don’t you think?"

"Yeah."

Tom was looking at Mark who had red-white ring in his hand.

"Put in on your ring-finger, dumbass." Mark reached his hand towards Tom.

Younger man looked at him with confused expression.

"Oh god, haven’t you heared of putting ring on your finger?" Mark mumled and took Tom’s hand and put the ring on it.

Tom felt weird about it (even worse ‘cause Mark was still holding his hand and he felt stressed). The ring started changing color on black.

"Oh look, it’s changing!" Screamed exited Mark, took off and landed right next to his bass. When he returned from small trip across the Hoppus’ garage, he had a colored paper in his hands. Mark looked at the ring on Tom’s left hand that was changing from black to brown. Then he looked on words that were written on the paper.

"Tom, why are you nervous?" asked Mark suddenly.

Tom was shocked. “Why are you asking, I am not nervous, dickhead!”

"Are you suuuuuuuure?" asked Mark with childish smile, snuggled to Tom. "The ring thinks something else, mate."

Tom grabbed the paper out of Mark’s hands and read that.  Okay,maybe there can be some true in it, he thought. The teenager realised how close they sit to each other. They have never sat so close before. He felt Mark’s arm on his and his thight on Mark’s thight. Tom’s heart started beating a little bit faster and his dick felt a little bit harder.

Mark catched that desirous look in Tom’s eyes, inconspicuously looked down on the mood-ring. It was purple. He knows what that color means without looking at the definition.

Mark took his mate’s hand again and leaned to his ear to whisper: “Are you in love, Thomas?”

Tom’s hand started sweat.

"You know, we should order one more pizza. It was really tasty-"

"Shut the fuck up, finally." said Mark and kissed the younger one on the lips.

And the ring was purple forever.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr, here amor-caecus.tumblr.com


End file.
